Blazblue Shadow Knights: Christmas Special
by DynomiteX246
Summary: A Christmas tale never told in Kagusutchi. Featuring characters from Blazblue: Shadow Knights.


**Time for an unexpected Christmas gift! I made this years ago when I was still working on Blazblue: Shadow Knights. My first fan fic. This holds tons of memories for me, and I just feel like sharing it here during Christmas. As for the current state of Blazblue Shadow Knights? Well it seems dead for four years. But believe it or not, I'm still working on it. Its just that I have been focusing on other fics. Plus these chapters take like 8,000 words or more. And lets just say I am more into 4,000 word chapter nowadays. I do plan to finish it whenever I can. In the meantime, hope this surprise for the old fans satisfies. Merry Christmas!**

Its time for a very merry Blazblue short! Shadow Knights style!

**Silent Night, Shadow Knight Remaster!**

**White Space**

A tall blonde woman with a pure white dress looks onto a bright red ornament. Lambda walks in with her casual wear. "Miss? What are you looking at?"

"Oh, just something I fondly remember." She couldn't contain her smile. "A little thing that could brighten up any room with Holiday cheer."

Lambda stands there confused. "Holiday cheer?"

"Sometimes you ask lots of daunting questions. Perhaps a demonstration is an order. I will show you how the holiday sensation affects everyone on this damaged earth." The red ornament flashes as an image of Kagutsuchi.

The city is filled with red and green light. With stores as bright as the peoples enthusiasm of the time. Christmas time. Deep in the cities interior, an old house that homes the cities most rebellious protectors. The Shadow Knights, and despite their name sake, they are bright with Christmas joy. "Deck the halls with boughs of holly, falalalala-lalalala! Shadow Knights beats those whose naughty, hohohohoho-hohohoho!" Shadow sings to himself as he gets his hot chocolate ready. He then heats his cup with his finger and sips his cup with satisfaction.

Meta slams his door open. "Brother! Can you feel it?! Magic is in the air!...I'm going back in." He slams his door closed. Shadow chuckles. "Looks like someone is excited."

Masha walks in and see's the glowing colors from outside. "Brother? What is that?"

Shadow turns to Masha. "Huh? Didn't I told you yesterday? Its the Christmas season!"

"Oh...Right. I guess I'm still not used to this..." Masha says.

Shadow gets visibly annoyed and puts down his cup and walks up to Masha. "What's the matter? You act like you never celebrated Christmas before."

"I haven't." Masha says blankly.

Shadow's eyes widen. "Huh?!" Then he thinks about what could possibly be the cause. Then he thought of one possibility. "Old man..." He thought with malice. "Ugh...I knew the Father of all scrooges would be responsible...Alright! lets get down to business! Its time for a super important mission!"

"Hm? What kind of su-"

Meta then smashes his way out of his room. "What super important mission Brother!"

Shadow chuckles again. "I'm glad you asked. Its time to build a bitching Christmas/Birthday party!"

Meta then grabbed his sword and pulls a defensive stance. "I will succeed in this super important mission!"

Masha tilts her head. "What do you mean Christmas/Birthday party?"

Shadow then smirks. "We're gonna take a party to an old acquaintance!"

**Meanwhile**

Noel and Tsubaki walk through the city sidewalks. "I love Christmas!"

Makoto jumps on Noel. "That's probably because it just so happens to be your Birthday."

"Come on Makoto! You know that's not true!" Noel pouts.

Tsubaki tries to calm her friends. "Now, now, we have this time to take a break with our duties. So I suggest we choose wisely on how we will spend it."

Noel then notice something. "Huh? What's this?"

She reads it. "Hello everyone! You want spend time with your friends in a comforting area? Come to Litchi's Clinic! Where we have provided food, snacks, drinks, and music. We would like for you to come and join in. Signed, Litchi Faye Ling."

Makoto checks the invitation. "Litchi is inviting us? Cool!"

Tsubaki thinks about this. "Hm...I suppose that will suffice for our time."

Makoto then gets close to her red haired friend. "Come on Tsubaki! Less observing, more relaxing!"

Noel then leads the way. "Sounds fun! Lets go!"

They go to the clinic and ring the doorbell. Litchi opens the door. "Why hello! Noel, Tsubaki, and Makoto! Merry Christmas!"

Noel bows. "Hello Ms. Litchi! Merry Christmas!"

The two friends introduce themselves while Noel gets in and see's the open space Litchi made for this party. "Wow Litchi. You really made this place ready for a party."

Litchi responds. "Of course. We are expecting lots of visitors."

Noel asks, "Like what kind?"

Shadow pops out of the area. "Hey! Here's the Birthday girl!"

Noel then turns around and her eyes widen in both surprise and shock. "Shadow?!"

Makoto then wiggled her tail. "Ah! The snow is really turning my tail wh-huh?"

Tsubaki walks in. "Please don't put snow on her floo-" She see's Shadow in the room. " He merely smiles.

**Minutes later**

"Please hear me out!" Noel tries to persuade Tsubaki to stay.

"There is no way I am spending the night with that delinquent!"

"But Tsubaki! He isn't trying to cause any trouble! I know him enough that he is here to have fun!"

Makoto walks in. "Maybe Noellers has a point. It doesn't seem like him to ruin a night like Christmas."

"Fine! I'll stay!"

Noel and Makoto cheers. "On one condition!"

**Meanwhile**

Jin Kisaragi walks on the cold night of Christmas Eve, and passes by Ronin-Gai, where an elder is asking bystanders for donations. As the old man asks Jin for coins, he only scoffs. "Why does everyone waste their time for this holiday?" As he returns to his office he notices an invitation in his mail. "What's this. Then his eyes widen.

**Later **

Shadow talks to Noel. "So uh, Noel. Remember that whole wish you talked about when you were under my wing?"

Noel then gets nervous. "Huh? What do you mean?!"

Makoto overhears. "Don't tell me. You told him that wish you had?"

Noel gets even more red. "nonononono oh no..."

Shadow laughed. "You bet! She said it by accident while she was talking about her birthday!"

Noel then preyed. "pleasedon'tsayitpleasedon'tsayitpleasedon'tsayit..."

Shadow reveals it. "She wishes to meet Santa Cl-"

Noel then shouts. "HE DOESN'T EXIST! I GET IT! I LEARNED THAT HE WAS A FANTASY MADE TO MAKE LITTLE GIRLS LIKE ME BE HAPPY ABOUT SOMETHING! BUT I KNOW BETTER NOW! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! Noel runs off.

Makoto follows suite. "Wait! Noel! Come back!" Shadow stands there quiet.

"Not a wise decision as usual Brother."

Shadow turns his head to see someone he doesn't want to see. "Oh man...Who the hell invited you?!"

A man that goes by the name Blue. Resembling Jin Kiseragi, and yet holds a more gentler tone. He claims to be Shadow's brother from another timeline, but is yet to persuade Shadow of that fact. "I don't know what made you thought that revealing Noel's embarrassing secret was a wise decision."

Shadow scoffs at his alternate brother. "Of course I did that with best intentions. You see, I have a secret plan to make Noel's time here the best time she ever had on her life! And absolutely nothing will ruin her day!"

Then the door opens revealing Jin Kisaragi. "Brother? I have come to fight you! That was what this invitation led me here for!"

Shadow stands there quiet. "...Shit..."

Jin looks around. "Where's brother?" Tsubaki see's her comrade of the NOL.

"Jin! Its good to see you here!"

"Tsubaki Yayoi? What are you doing here? I thought Ragna The Bloodedge is here." Jin asks.

"He is?! Last time I checked, he wasn't here!" Tsubaki lore Jin in with the fake invitation.

"Then...I'm wasting time."

"Wait! Can you stay here? You've been working so hard, you could use a rest here."

Tsubaki suggests to her Captain. While she persuades Jin to stay, Shadow looks on in irritation. "Great, the biggest stick in the mud will ruin everything! Ok, I can still do this. Christmas is not ruined yet! I'll just keep the plan alive! Masha! Meta!"

Both of them dash in in unison. "Yes Brother?"

"I want you guys to keep Jin in check and keep Noel on her good side while I get the 'present' here for all the people to enjoy!"

Shadow dashes out. "Yes Brother!" They both said in unison. They set their sights for Noel and quickly move in, while Blue stands there and overheard.

"Hm..."

**Outside, rooftops**

Shadow stands in the snowy roofs, gazing on the shining image of the city in the Night before Christmas. Then he looks behind him to see someone jump in. "About time you showed up."

"Ugh...You know your not an easy guy to find. Now about that little proposal we had?"

Ragna The Bloodedge said, not feeling the holiday cheer. "Easy, after our little fight last time, you'd agree that you would help me give Noel a present."

"Alright. Give me a list or something that I can find."

"Actually, you misunderstand. You are the present."

Ragna gets confused. "Huh?!" A few moments later, Ragna is now dressed up like the beloved Saint Nick. "You son of a bitch..."

Shadow almost laughs. "Now that's not what Santa's supposed to say."

"Why freaking kidding me?! I'm the last person that should be named Santa Claus!"

"1. No your not. Relius Clover is. 2. Your colors pretty much fits the bill. Red and white? Come on!" Shadow explains his half baked excuse.

Ragna couldn't help but twitch his eye in frustration. Then sighs. "This better be only for one night. Then I'll beat the crap out of you!"

Shadow then points at the chimney. "Less grumpy, more cheery!"

Ragna lets out a deep sigh. "I'm gonna need sometime to prepare for this." Shadow walks over to the chimney.

"Its fine. I'm gonna need you to come in at the precised time. Once I press this button, your jacket will light up, and you go over this chimney and spread Christmas cheer!"

Ragna groans at the idea of giving up his dignity. He hopes that the people won't recognize him on this very unconvincing suit. As he waits, two shadowy figures looks on. "Is that the Grim Reaper out in the open?" "Seems to me that he is left himself defenseless for an attack! With his reward money, The Lunar Assassins will rise again!"

**Inside**

Masha talks to Noel about Christmas. "So Noel Vermillion. You seem to know about Christmas since you were born in that day."

Noel nervously answers. "Uh...I guess so."

"What do people exactly do in Christmas?" Masha asks.

"Well...People usually relax and give people gifts!"

"So, this is an event where people gives each other gifts?"

"Kids also believe in...Santa Claus...and he gives nice kids presents. At least, that's what kids believe in."

Noel said sadly. Masha looks on to see the window and see's people holding boxes of wrapped presents. "I see...So people give their loved ones things they want. Is that it?"

Noel then realizes what Masha was saying. "Uh! That's not all of it!"

Her head tilts "It isn't?"

"Yeah! It's also showing the goodwill of everyone!" Masha thinks about it.

"Goodwill in everyone? One day can do that?" She says in a more harsh tone.

"Uh..." Noel is unable to answer.

Masha looks down. "Sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"No it's fine...I guess Christmas doesn't seem so special the more you talk about it..." Noel walks off.

Masha then regrets on what she has said. "...I guess I failed..."

Makoto walks in. "Hey Mash, where's Noellers?"

Masha stayed silent and looks down. "Masha? Something wrong?"

"Makoto? Is it bad that I...don't get Christmas?" Masha asks.

"What? No! Absolutely not! You just...need to see what Christmas really means yourself. Like when I celebrate Christmas with my friends! Just being with them always reminds me what Christmas is all about!"

"See what Christmas really means?"

Makoto grabs Masha's arm. "Come on! Let me show you!" She walks Masha deeper into the party.

Taokaka can be seen munching on meatbuns on the table. "MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH! Taos in heaven! MUNCH MUNCH!"

Litchi tries to restrain Taokaka. "Now Tao, calm down! These are for everyone here!"

"MUUUUUST EAAAAAT!" Tsubaki and Jin see's Taos lustful wrath.

"That Kaka disturbs me sometimes..." Jin sighs. "Huh? Jin what's wrong?"

"I feel that I am wasting time here."

"Hey, it isn't all bad." She then notices a friend walk by. "Oh! Noel! How goes the party?"

Noel is visibly down in the dumps. "Good I guess..."

Tsubaki comforts Noel. "What's the matter?"

"I just...thought this would be a good time. I just..." Noel couldn't finish her sentence.

Tsubaki couldn't help but feel her friends pain. "Oh Noel..."

Jin groans. "I'll be on my way. This is clearly a waste of thought."

Tsubaki turns to see Jin leaving. "Jin! What about Noel?!"

"What about her? I have no interest to partake in any party. Especially one that involves her." Jin's words pierced through Noel's heart.

"Oh..." Noel moans in sadness.

"Well, well. It seems that the Grinch has come to ruin Christmas." Shadow walks in the scene.

"What are you doing here Shadow?" Tsubaki exclaims.

"I came here to give Noel a present." Shadow happily says.

"Present?" Noel weakly says.

Shadow nods. "That's right! Her greatest wish come true!"

"Wish?" Jin raises his brow. "Her wish? Is it the same one where Santa Claus comes to see her?" Noel blushes in embarrassment. "Hmph. I guess trash will always be trash."

Shadow smirks, hiding his murderous intent. "Funny? Trash calling others trash? Ain't that the oxymoron?"

Jin then gets to Shadow's face with his own murderous intent.

"You want to die imposter?"

"Usually this is where I say, 'That's my line pretty boy.' But instead. I'm gonna put your money where you mouth is!" Shadow then rushes off where the chimney is. "Ladies and Gentlemen! (and Jin.) I would like to introduce you to...the Birthday girls greatest wish! He pressed the button. "TADAAAA!" Nothing happened. "...TADAAAAAAAA!" Nothing still happens. "(Anytime now Rags...)" Everyone looks at each other, wondering if that's it. Shadow then smiles nervously. "One moment please." Shadow then goes up to the chimney and climbs up.

Everyone stands there confused. Including Makoto. "Just what was that all about?"

"I'll tell you what." Everyone turns to their attention to Jin. "A sad pathetic joke constructed to amuse one pathetic dream."

Noel then looks down in shame, with her Christmas spirit broken. "...You' are right...It's a stupid wish..." She silently sobs. "I still want you to have this..."

Jin then notices Noel holding something. "What's this?"

"A present...I was going to save it when I give it the others, but I know that your not interested in staying..."

Jin looks at the present. "Well...you sho-"

"Your welcome..." Noel walks away, still sobbing. Jin looks at Noels present he is holding. "Tch." Then he drops it on the ground and makes his way on the door while everyone tends to Noel. Then someone gets in Jin's way. "Get out of my way imposter."

Blue stands in Jin's way with his arms crossed. "I knew you were despicable, but this is going too far."

"What are you going at?" Jin asks.

Blue gets visibly angry. "I have half the mind to kill you. (Again...) But instead, why don't you at least check what Noel gave you. If you call yourself a man."

Jin has half the mind to kill this impersonator, but he decides to check anyways. It may not be much anyways. He kneels down and opens the present. What he see's surprises him. "What's this? Is this...a doll of my dear brother?" He examines the chibi-doll. "Its well made. The detail on his angry eyes. It even smells like him...I can recognize his stench anywhere..."

"We helped her you know..." Jin looks up to see Tsubaki with her arms crossed. "Me and Makoto worked really hard on that. But it was ultimately Noel's idea to do this. I was hoping that our knitting lessons back at the academy would pay off in that gift." She turns around in disgust. "I guess we were wrong."

Jin looks down in shame. Blue walks off as well. "From what I've read, a hero does what is right. Is ruining Christmas part of being a hero too?" He walks away, leaving Jin alone.

**On the roof**

Shadow pops out of the chimney. "What the F Ragna? I thought that you would pull throu-" Then he notices Ragna jumping from rooftop to rooftop, running from a group of ninja assassins. The type that Shadow recognizes. "...Shit."

Ragna avoids the raining kunai. "Damn! Who are those guys?!"

"Your time has come Grim Reaper!" "With your capture, The Lunar Assassins will rise from the ashes!"

As soon as they prepare to attack Ragna all at once, a black fireball hits them. Then Shadow jumps in to greet Ragna. "Looks like this night isn't short with scrooges huh?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Ragna rants.

"Me and everyone else was waiting for your grand entrance!"

"Oh yeeeaaah. The flashing coat. The same one that got me caught by those bastards in the first place!" Ragna roared out on Shadow's face.

"Oh yeah...my bad. But now, we have to take care of those Lunar Assassin bastards!"

"Lunar Assassins?"

"Yeah, I used to be with those guys, long story. Anyways, I know how to beat these guys. They usually make some sort of noise once they get ready to pounce, so when you hear something off, they will attack from behind." Shadow gives advice to Ragna.

"Sounds simple enough." Ragna readies his Bloodedge Sword.

"Alright! Its time to take your seasons beatings!" They wait, until they hear two footsteps, and they automatically telegraphs their enemies sneak attack and then knocks both of them out in one punch. Shadow and Ragna repeats the process until they defeat each and every last ninja that chose to face the two Reapers. "No ho ho gifts for you poor bastards." Shadow remarked.

Ragna sighs. "I just want this night to end..."

Shadow crosses his arms. "You remember your promise?"

Ragna face palms. "Ugh...This better be worth it."

**Inside Litchi's Clinic**

Noel sits on the table alone. Then Makoto and Masha sits beside her. "Come on. Forget what he said. This is not like you in your Birthday."

Masha looks at Noel in pity. "..." Then she walks away.

"Huh? Masha? Where are you going?!" Makoto then sighs in frustration. "This is becoming one big mess!" Then she see's a large metallic suit of armor in her way. "Yah! Meta?! What do you want?!"

Meta just stands there, then he shows Makoto a present. "Give this to Noel, Squirrel Girl."

He gives her the gift and leaves. "I have a name you know!" Then she looks at the well wrapped present. "Hey Noel, look! A present! Check it out!"

Noel reluctantly opens the present and shows shock. "Huh?...Is this another outfit?..."

Makoto, despite being disturbed by Meta's actions, couldn't help but smile at this gift. "Wow...it could look cute on you. Come on! Try it out!"

Noel thinks about it. "Ok."

Someone barges at the door. "It is I! The great and beloved, Bang Shishigami! Fashionably late for this grand party!"

Linhua, Litchi's young assistant overhears the loud ninja. "Oh great, just when this party couldn't get any louder..."

**Later**

Everyone plays karaoke, with Tsubaki unexpectedly starting. "Laaast Christmas! I gave you my heart, but the very next day, You gave it away! This year, I'll save me from tears, I'll give to someone special..." Everyone cheers at Tsubaki's surprisingly flawless singing voice. She bows to her audience.

Makoto smirks. "And you thought you had no talent."

"Easy for you to say." Tsubaki shows slight hints of red in her face. "Why don't you demonstrate your singing ability?"

"Huh?! Y-You know I don't have good singing voice!"

Tsubaki smiles. "Funny, do your words you just said to me mean nothing?"

Makoto slumps down in defeat. "Fine...I'll do it. But I won't like it."

"Um..." Tsubaki turns to see Noel in a red version of her usual NOL outfit with some Christmas themed adjustments.

"Why Noel! That suit, it suits you well!" Tsubaki compliments her friend.

"You think so?" Noel saying with little hope she has left.

"Of course! Now come on! Makoto is going to sing!"

"Makoto is going to sing?! I thought she is embarrassed in singing."

"Consider it your Christmas/Birthday gift." Tsubaki says with a sincere tone. Noel gave a small smile and joins her friend. Jin watches everyone having fun. He heavily sighs and walks up to Tsubaki. She notices his presence. "Jin?! I mean...I thought you left." She said coldly.

Jin then looks away in shame. "I...I decided to stay for a little while. I know my behavior was...shameful...and I guess, I could have handled it better..."

Tsubaki crossed her arms. "And?"

"I was wrong to ruin Lt. Noel Vermillions Birthday..."

"And?"

"I was wrong for ruining everyone's party..."

"And?"

"...I was wrong for...being a Grinch..." Jin said without trying to throw up. Tsubaki was satisfied. She then pats a seat for Jin to sit in. "(The things I do for you...)"

"Jingle bell, Jingle bell, Jingle bell rock! Jingle bell swing and Jingle bell ring! Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet. That's the Jingle bell, that's the Jingle bell, that's the Jingle bell Rock!" Everyone cheers for Makoto singing. She giggled for a second, until she turns back to sit, trying to hide her embarrassed face.

Then everyone notices a loud noise. They see the chimney was moving, then out pops Shadow. "Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the delay." Shadow dusts off his jacket. "Noel! I see that you're wearing Meta's gift!"

Noel nods. "Yes. Its quite comfy."

"Now, about that present I was going to give you."

Noel interrupts Shadow. "I know what your trying to, and its ok. Its fine to not believe in something to enjoy a holiday. Its about the presence of everyone you know and love, and I'm content with that. Its not about Sa-"

While she was talking, Shadow secretly pressed the button and once Noel was ready to finish her sentence, the loud noise comes back, this time a large person falls down hard. "GAH! GODDAMNIT!" He stands up with an aching back. "Huh?" He turns around to see many people surrounding him. 'ahem!' "HoHoHooww! My back!"

Noel slowly walks to the red individual. "Hey...your...Sssssaaant...Ssssssant...Sssssant..."

"Hey, kid? You're alright?"

"Sssssaaaaantaaaaaaa" Noel faints.

"Noel!" Makoto rushes off to her friends aid. Shadow checks as well. "You alright Noel?"

Noel slowly opens her eyes and see's a blurry vision of her personal hero. "Sssssssaaaan-"

The red one blocks Noel's mouth. "Don't do that again..."

"Santa!" Noel hugs the one named Santa. Then she notices something off about him. "Hey Santa? If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your big round belly?"

"Oh! Um..." Then the one called Santa thought of something. "Mrs. Claus gave me a recommendation of a diet system, and so far it's paying off."

"And how do you look so young?"

"Uhh...The diet is way effective then you think."

"And those eyes. They remind me of some jerk I know."

"You know I could send you to the Naughty List for saying that."

Noel then bows her head multiple times. "I'M SO SORRY SANTA! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

Then the one called Santa then waves his hands. "H-Hold on a sec! Don't get sad! Um...You want anything from me or something?"

Noel then pounces at Santa. "I already have...I finally get to meet you after all these years...Thank you for making my wish come true..." Santa then couldn't help but smile, seeing Noel's innocent smile. He looks to see Shadow giving him a thumbs up.

"Hey Santa." He looks to see Makoto, Tsubaki, and the rest looking at him with excitement.

"Uh..." Ragna doesn't like where this is going.

Makoto rapidly gets near Santa. "You know, I have always believed in you!"

"You really inspired me when I was young!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

Tao gets in Santa's face. "You got some meat buns for Tao Sandy Claws?!"

"Oh...ho ho...no..."

Shadow see's everyone ganging up on Santa with questions. He sighs in relief. "Gotta love Christmas."

Then he notices Masha walks past him. Masha presents a box. Noel notices Masha standing there. "Noel."

She brings the present to Noel. "For me?" Noel opens the box and picks up a picture of Shadow, Meta, Lambda, and herself. "Masha..."

"I was never there when you were fighting along side brother. But I knew how much you meant to him." Masha says blankly.

Noel then tears up and looks up to Shadow scratching his head slightly embarrassed and Meta nodding. "You guys..." Makoto, Tsubaki, and the rest couldn't help but smile to see Noel like this. The party continues with a positive mood until it ends. Everyone gets back in their homes. Early then some because of Litchi drinking too much eggnog, and someone getting injured due to her unpredictable behavior. (Bang.) Masha and Meta walks out of the clinic, with Shadow following, satisfied.

"I must say, I'm impressed. You managed to make Noel happy then I can imagine." Tsubaki says to her rival.

"Well we Shadow Knights like to do things with style." Shadow remarks. "I also happen to make a believer out of you."

"Don't be under no illusion. I knew that wasn't the real Santa. Neither did Makoto and I doubt anyone else did ether. You were lucky it's her birthday, and Christmas. But don't expect me to go easy on you after Christmas is over."

"I figured as much. But I believe that Noel might get another wish after this."

Shadow walks out, leaving Tsubaki to wonder. "Wonder what that would be?" While she thought that, Noel is in her bed, writing something down. 'Peace for all my friends.'

Santa from the party lands in the rooftop and tears off his clothes. Ragna sits down in exhaustion. "What a night..."

Shadow lands next to Ragna. "Hey man. I have to say thanks for doing this. You really made Noels night!"

Ragna sighs. "You defiantly owe me for this."

Shadow chuckles. "You really are a nice guy."

"Don't push it..." Ragna growled.

Shadow walks off. Then stopped. "So...same time next year?"

"GET OUT!" Ragna yells as Shadow jumps of the rooftop. Whooping like a stooge. Ragna sighs exhaustion. Then he accidentally tips over and falls down. "Whoa! Whaaaaaaa!"

Jin walks through the streets exhausted as well. "Ugh...What a dreadful night. What makes Christmas so special anyw-" then something fall on top of Jin. "Ugh...What happ-'sniff' 'sniff' BROTHER! I FOUND YOU! THIS IS A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE!"

"GAH! JIN LET GO OF ME OR I'LL STUFF YOU FULL OF COAL!" The two brothers roughhouse each other while the Christmas sun brightens up the whole city of Kagutsuchi.

**White Space**

The blonde woman sighs. "Such a lovely little tale, don't you agree?"

Lambda is inspired by the story. "So...That was Christmas?..."

Then the woman gives Lambda the ornament. "Don't forget that feeling. It reminds us of how precious our lives are."

Lambda smiles. As she see's the ornament and see's both Shadow and Ragna . "I see..." As the two beings in the white space continue their existence, waiting for their next move. But for now, they enjoy what little they have, but the Holiday spirit that ignites the world filled with infinite timelines.

**End**

**Merry Christmas guys! I hope you enjoyed my little tale! Its not to be taken much seriously, I just did it because I felt like it. Have a Happy Holidays Everyone!**


End file.
